The Wedding of Yusuke and Keiko
by smileyjill2002
Summary: After Yusuke returns from Makai, the wedding day he longed for with Keiko has arrived.


As he gazed out the window from his bed, the very nervous Yusuke pondered over the day's events. His eyes trembled at the site of the tuxedo hanging on his closet door. His shoulders hunched over, his eyes remained fixated at the gray jacket and the black slacks, which made up the ensemble. The violet vest laid out neatly on a chair beside the closet, on its own hanger. "Son," his mother said in a calm voice, a smile creeping along her face, "I can't believe it today, this is it, your day." Yusuke's eyes turn towards her, seeing her standing in the doorway, her bathrobe on and a mug of hot tea in her hands. "Mom, I don't know if I can go through with this, I mean out of all the tests I was given." his voice trailing off. "Oh, of course you can, Yusuke. You can get through the day. It's okay, dear," she chuckled, "You are just having the wedding day jitters, everybody gets those." "Are you sure, because I feel so scared?" "Hey at the end of the day, you will be together with your best friend. You two have been together for as long as I can remember," Atsuko smiled as she sipped her tea, "And it is not like you will be marrying a total stranger, this is just Keiko, you have known that girl forever." "I guess so, Mom," Yusuke sighed, his voice still with an uneasy tension residing in it. Suddenly a knock was heard from the front door of the apartment. "Come on in," Atsuko hollered towards the door, "It is open." The door opened, and Kazuma walked in, dressed from shoulder-to-ankle in a gray-blue tux, the sleeves of the jacket settling over his wrists, a slick black tie laying flat against a white crisp shirt, a gray-blue vest keeping the tie pressed against his chest. "Wow, Kuwabara, you are looking nice," Yusuke glancing at him, giving him a half-hearted chuckle, "You should dress like that more often." "Thanks, bud." "So how is everything coming along?" "Splendidly," remarked Kazuma, "That park is looking more beautiful than I have ever seen it. Kurama is down there right now setting up the floral decorations. He said he will meet us down there." "Wonderful."  
  
Meanwhile, in the Ukimura household, Keiko was preparing herself for the day. Sitting at the kitchen table still in her pink bathrobe, with Botan standing there next to her, running a brush through Keiko's chocolate hair, the young girl found herself staring off into space. "I can't believe this day has arrived. It's only 9 AM on a Saturday, but I am already feeling like the day is nearly over." "That's just your nerves talking," smiled the blue-haired girl, "This is going to be a great day for you both. I can still remember the day you rescued Yusuke from the fire at his house, while he was still dead." Keiko nodded her head, "Yeah I remember that day, and the day after when I kissed him awake. I still go back to that day, like it was just yesterday. I can also remember seeing him return after the six months of training with Genkai, and after he saved me from the Makai zombies." Her brown eyes quivering, "But, I. I just can't believe this is the same man I will be spending the rest of my life with." Mrs. Ukamura wonders into the room, soft tears caressing her eyes, and a quivering smile gracing across her lips. "Oh, look at my baby girl, so grown up, ready to make the biggest step in her life." "Oh, Momma, I can't believe this is real, really happening." "Neither can I, but it is." Her mother turned her gaze at the long white gown laying across the back of another kitchen chair, her fingers playing with the satiny skirt. "This dress is so beautiful." "Momma, you helped me pick it out." "Yes, I know, and it looked better on you than it did on that silly mannequin." Tears started welling up in Keiko's eyes. "Oh now, I can't have you crying now girl," joked Botan, "and have you go ruin the make up job I spent time on. "Oh all right. I suppose I will just hold off until the ceremony," Keiko joked half-heartedly. "Bingo," piped Botan, as she was putting the finishing touches on the girl's hair. Again staring into space, Keiko still feels amazed at the day and memories of her steady relationship with Yusuke flood her mind. Her last memory of his proposal before his three-year departure to the Makai World still reamed in her thoughts. Staring at her dress, she sighed, "I suppose I will need to get dressed now." "Yeah, I guess so, but you have time," Botan said in a confident voice, "The thing doesn't start for another three hours."  
  
Back at the Urameshi household, Yusuke was getting himself dressed. He felt as if his eyes were deceiving him as he saw himself in the mirror in his room, putting on the tux. The black trousers fitted snuggly around his waist and creased sharply down the length of his legs, to his ankles. The white dress shirt seems to slide on effortlessly over his arms, and hug him loosely around his back and chest. The purple vest suppressed the shirt, as if to keep the shirt tucked and in place. And lastly the gray jacket completed the look, the sleeves matching with the length of the shirt sleeves, but feeling a bit looser then the shirt itself, the back of the jacket hanging loosely down the back of his pants, cutting of shy of the back of his knees. As he was placing a black bow tie around his neck, he heard a crotchety voice shout, "Where is the dimwit?" Never thought he'd be so happy to hear that familiar old voice, Yusuke ripped open the sliding door to his room. "Grandma, is that really you?" Genkai stood there staring straight at him, her eyes studying his appearance in the tux. "Oh, wow, my boy, aren't you the charming one? All spiff in your new outfit." "Well look at you, Old Hag, with your Sunday best on." He gazed at her vestments, a milk white skirt fitting snuggly against her waist and drifting down to her ankles, the bodice of the dress, formed tightly around her upper body and with the sleeves hanging loosely around her arms. A maroon triangular vestment was placed over her entire upper body; the long triangular garment covered both her front and her back, right down to the waistline of the dress. "I can't believe that my own apprentice is now going to be married. You surprise me, Yusuke," Genkai remarked. "Oh Son," cried Atsuko, as she was making her way out of her bedroom with a navy blue dress on her body, black heels on her feet, and a necklace around her neck. With tears in her eyes, she gazed at her boy with a since of amazement. "You look too good for words. I thought I'd never see the day when my child becomes a man like you, especially on a day like this." "Are you ready to go yet, Urameshi," Kazuma grumbled, sounding slightly impatient, the keys to his sister's car clinking together in his right hand. "Yeah, we are ready, as ready as you are, Kuwabara." "Excellent," Kazuma shouted back. Seeing his friend coming out of the building with his mom and his teacher, Kazuma clicked on his cell phone and proceeded to call Kurama. "We are on our way out there, are you finished?" "That we are," came a far- away sounding voice. "We are all waiting for you to show up." Looking at his watch, Kazuma predicted they would be out at the park in twenty minutes.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Ukimura household, Keiko was all dressed up in the silky white gown. The skirt blossomed from her waist all the way down to her feet. The back of the skirt flowed with endless lace at the bottom hem. The bodice of the dress formed tightly around her waist, and formed the shape of her upper body, the front of the bodice fitted over her bust, with the neckline showing cleavage, and the back of the bodice exposing her bare back. The sleeves of the dress formed like silky white clouds on each of her shoulders. Then on her arms were a pair of silky white armbands, which form from her wrists and reached all the way to her elbows. Botan was helping her attach the long lacy veil, which had silk red roses across the headband and flowed effortlessly towards the bottom of the dress, when her mother walked back into the room. "Oh honey, you look so beautiful in that gown. Oh my.my baby," Mrs. Ukimura's voice trickling away with her tears. "Oh, Momma," cried Keiko, as she hugged her mother and kissed her on the cheek. "Your father is ready to go, he's already in the car." "Okay I am really," Keiko sighed.  
  
At the park, the setting looked like a place out of fairytales. The folding chairs were lined up on both sides ten to a row and five to a column, forming an aisle in the middle. At the end of the aisle was a stage, with a wooden alter in the middle. The stage, back wall, and alter were designed with the arrangement of red roses. Off to the right hand side of the stage was an organ, where Shizuru was sitting on a bench in front of it practicing the songs she was to play. Her pink dress forming on her upper body, the skirt free-flowing around her legs, as to allow her feet to move across the pedals of the organ. Kurama was standing in the middle of the platform, his elbow resting on the alter, as he counted to make sure all the flowers were placed evenly around the stage and on the wall behind him just so. He was just finishing up with the recheck, when he saw Shizuru's little red car pull up out of the corner of his right eye. "Hey fellas," called out Kurama, as he watched Yusuke escort his teacher and Kazuma escort Atsuko out of the car. "Hey Kurama, the stage looks nice," Yusuke said in still a shaky voice. "You look worried there buddy, you okay?" "Nervous, queasy a bit, I have never been this scared before." "It will be alright," Kurama softly spoke in a reassuring voice, "You know my mother was scared too at first, when she married my stepfather. She was just as nervous as you. But then she got over her nervousness by thinking of the two of us, and what good times we had as I was growing up. Then she thought of the future with him and his son. If you can just think about what you and Keiko have right now, like your lifetime of memories you have shared with her, you won't be as nervous." "I guess you're right," sighed Yusuke, "Compared to fighting demons, this should be a cake walk." Yusuke closed his eyes for a bit. "I do remember what it was like to be scared that I was going to lose her to the gang of Makai zombies during our fight against Suzaku. And that one time when I came out of the cave on Anonkuk Island after receiving Genkai's spirit wave and Keiko being right there caring for me as I slept." As he was going over his thoughts, his mind began to ease. Then a deep bellowing voice interrupted his thoughts. "Mr. Takunaku, are you doing to preside over the services today?" "That I am, Mr. Urameshi," bellowed his former principal, "I have been looking forward to this day for years now, ever since you set foot in my school, which I have to say was not that often," he joked. Looking at his watch, seeing it read 11:45, Mr. Takunaku glanced up at the crowd gathering in the park and announced that the ceremony was about to commence. Yusuke's eyes widen at the sound of the announcement. "It's.it's that time already?" "Well, yes Yusuke, and I did see Mr. Ukimura pull into the parking lot not too long ago."  
  
As Mr. Ukimura was parking his car in the lot, Keiko was trying as hard as she could from biting her nails. Her eyes begin to quake and a lump in her throat refused to budge. Botan looks into the frightened girl's eyes. "Hey," she chimes, giving Keiko a nudge in the ribs, "Relax, it's going to be okay." "You think so? Because this feels so.so." "So right," interrupted Botan. "Honey," chuckled Mrs. Ukimura, "It will be all right. You know I felt the same way as you the day I married your father. I too was one big ball of nerves. But as this day progresses and you are standing beside Yusuke, you will feel just fine. Think child, this is Yusuke, a boy you have known your whole life. The two of you have been playing together ever since you were little kids. Now all you are going to do today is turn all those memories of him into those solemn vows." Keiko longingly gazed out the car window, up at the hill at the park. As her father opens her side door, the sweet music from Shizuru's organ filled the air, the breeze combing the sound through the branches of the trees. As her father was escorting her out, Keiko noticed Koenma in his teen form, standing in the parking lot, leaning against a tree. His attire was a gray- blue tux, similar to that of Kazuma's and Kurama's. Keiko's fears turned to delight when she saw him. "I am so glad you made it, today," she chimed, giving him a hug. "You'd think I would miss the day my best project ever was soon to be wed? Not a chance. This is the biggest day ever. And besides, he has asked me to escort your mother." "Oh right, sorry almost forgot." Her father gazed at his daughter one more time, his eyes studying hers. "Are you ready, angel of mine?" Her eyes staring back at him, more calm now that they were earlier. Her head nodded has she wrapped her arm around his.  
  
Back at the alter, Yusuke positioned himself beside his former principal. His mind still was swirling with memories of her from long ago. He stood as straight as he could, not trying to allow others to see his nervousness. Then before he realized it, the music from the organ had changed. His favorite tune, "Holly and Ivy" was being played. He watched as first his own mother being escorted down the aisle by Hiei, dressed in his finest black pants and black robe. He walked her towards the front row, with a silent grin on his face. His red eyes stared straight at his old rival. As the two of them reached the front row, Koenma and his mother-in-law-to- be marched slowly and rhythmically to the sound of the sweet tune. As the two made their way to the front row, a sight Yusuke had been waiting for the whole morning had come, seeing his girlfriend standing there at the end of the aisle. At seeing Keiko, he felt like his heart had stopped. Seeing the crowd rise to their feet as she and her father sauntered towards him, he felt as if his breath was being taken from him. Her eyes met Yusuke's as she took his hand into hers. "Mr. Ukimura, is it my understanding you wish to give your daughter's hand to Mr. Urameshi?" bellowed Mr. Takunaku. "It is sir." "Then have a seat, and we will begin." Turning to Yusuke, he asked, "Do you have anything to say to her?" "Yes I do, Keiko I have loved you for has long as I can remember, ever since we were little kids, you have been with me through thick and thin. You were there to save me, when my own house was burning, you were with me during the Dark Tournament, and you were there when I came back after the three years of separation in the Makai World. Ms. Keiko Ukimura will you be there with me as my wife?" "Yes." "And Ms. Ukimura," asked Mr. Takunaku, "What have you to say?" "Yusuke, I have loved you all my life, even those times you acted like a brat, I still loved you not matter what. I remember how you reached out to me while you were still dead, and how that one night you came back to me. I remember when you rescued me from those infected humans while you were underground. I remember when you braved through the fights at the Dark Tournament, and how you still had a smile left for me. I want to be with you forever. Mr. Yusuke Urameshi, will you be my husband?" "Yes." "Then if these vows are true, then please present the rings," ordered Mr. Takunaku. As instructed, Yusuke pulled a little black box out of his left pants pocket. Inside the box, he presented two gold rings. Then Mr. Takunaku showed off the rings and gave one to each of them. Keiko took the ring given to her, and sipped it onto Yusuke's right ring finger. Yusuke then took the ring given to him, and sipped it onto her finger. "Then," said Mr. Takunaku in a cheerful voice announced, "by the power given to me by Lord Enma and this country of Japan, I now pronounce you as husband and wife. Yusuke, you may kiss your bride." Tears began to stream down his face, as Yusuke kissed Keiko. The concept that she was now his wife, almost seem too good to be real. Even the sound of his former principal addressing them as Mr. and Mrs. Yusuke Urameshi, still didn't allow the concept to sink in quick enough. As he reunited with his friends, with Keiko now by his side, he noticed the ever-calm Kurama beginning to weep. "What is the matter, buddy?" "Oh, nothing, I am not sad," Kurama chuckled in between sobs, trying to dry out his eyes, "I just am amazed at this day, I can't believe that you, my best friend, my teammate through both tournaments, is now a married man." Yusuke smiled, and with that note he took Keiko's hand into his, pointed his index finger to the sky and shot off the Rei-Gun, like a rocket, towards Reikai, as a sign of their love. 


End file.
